Who's That Girl?
by blookat
Summary: Demi Lovato goes to high school disguised as Rosalinda Mason... Full summary inside Demi/Oc Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Hey FanFictioners sorry I havnt updated any thing at all I was thrown into an unexpected road trip with friends this summer so no internet acess at all. So news… ummm Is This a Dream or Not is discontinued due to the fact that Dillon moved away and we cant continue…. Next chapter of twins will be up after the first chapter of this story… so that's it thank you if you read my stories, I want to be a writer after I finish my final year of high school, and writing on here hones my writing skills, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Who's That Girl?

19 year old pop princess Demi Lovato wanted to experience high school life, so she came up with a plan. Hide in a small town and assume another identity. Demi moved to a small town in Texas and assumed the identity of Rosalinda Mason, using some names from her Disney movie Princess Protection Program. On her first day she meets an intriguing girl by the name of Cassandra, Cassie for short, and is completely entranced. Follow on their adventures together from friendship to an eventual romance, revealing some secrets along the way, and some drama.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but the plot and all the original characters, and certain songs.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi POV

I walked into the clean office of Killeen High School (A/N everything detail wise said about this school is true cuz I go there) home of the "Fighting Kangaroos", my bodyguard trailing behind me. To anyone but the staff he is my step father, but the staff knows my actual identity. As soon as the office door closes a man comes out and says "if you will please follow me into my office Miss Mason." We follow him into his office and he closes the door and says "Miss Lovato we appreciate you choosing our school for your little getaway" he looks up briefly to wave someone in "Miss Mason this is Cassandra Costa Rizzo, she-"

"It's just Cassie sir"

"Cassie then, she is an exemplary student, has the highest grades in the highest level classes, Student body president, and has extraordinary musical talents."

"I wouldn't say extraordinary sir" she says and then I look at her for the first time and she's blushing at those words. After she gains her composure I look into her eyes and see some sort of brokenness or tiredness or something else and I look away when the man, Mr. Crafton, starts to speak again.

"Miss Costa Rizzo Practice Room A has been closed off from all the other music students for you to use during your free period and you are the only one allowed in there you even keep your prized guitar in there for safe keeping, and you got accepted into a plethora of music schools even though its only two weeks into the school year"

I turn to see her face beet red then turn back to Mr. Crafton and ask him "Why is she here, not to be rude or anything?"

"She is your student guide; you have the same classes as her and everything. If you have any problems you can go to her."

"Umm. Thank you sir"

"Now Miss Costa Rizzo why were you late?"

"Ummm," she hesitates, "Caleb wouldn't let go of me when I dropped him off at daycare."

"Who's Caleb" I ask curiously

"I will tell you at lunch, but right now we need to go to English."

"Okay" and we start walking to class

"What's your name newbie?" she asks

"Rosalinda Mason, Rosie for short, anything else on your list of achievements I should know about?"

"I'm captain of the debate team, I have lettered in soccer, which I am the team captain, I have an academics letterman, and if I had chosen to I could've started at Stanford for the spring semester, but I didn't want to."

"Wow, you seem like the ideal student. So who's your favorite singer and your favorite song from them?"

"Ummm, Demi Lovato, and Who's That Boy ft. Dev"

"Demi is my favorite as well." We stop and she knocks on the door. The teacher answers the door and says "Hello Cassie who's your friend?"

"Ms. Taylor this is Rosie Mason she's a new student, I'm her student guide."

"Okay go to your seat Cassie and Rosie can take the seat in front of her"

We went to our seats and I heard Cassie say behind me "Hey Jackie"

"Hey Cas, Why were you late?"

"Problems with Caleb and also I had to bring my sugar up before I could drive."

"Okay, Why are you wearing make-up, you never wear make-up"

"Nothing Jackie" she says sharply

"But Cas"

"Drop it Jackie"

Then a girl sitting next to me said "Jackie leave ES alone"

Then I questioned "ES?"

"Yeah Wolfy please enlighten Newbie on my wonderful nickname" Cassie says her voice oozing with sarcasm.

So "Wolfy" turned to me and explained, "E.S. ES which is an abbreviation for Evil Sunshine."

"Evil Sunshine?" I questioned

"Yep Cassie has the wonderful ability to be mean, sweet, and fun all at the same time. Before I forget what is your real name?"

"Rosie and yours?"

"LaTiara, how old are you?"

"18"

"Girls are you done with your essays, Rosie you are excused" Ms. Taylor asked.

Everybody but Cassie said no so I turned to Cassie and asked "What type of class is this?"

"So you heard how Mr. Crafton said I'm in the highest level classes?" I nodded "Okay this is AP English 4."

"What class do we have next?"

" AVID 4, Then AP US History, then A Lunch, then Environmental Systems, then AP Pre- Calculus, then AP Physics and lastly AP Government."

My eyes widened at what she just said.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing that is just a lot"

"Don't worry you have me"

As she said that I couldn't help but notice the sincerity in her eyes "Thanks"

"No problem. Hey where do you live?"

"Trailer park across the railroad tracks" I said ashamed of the answer

"Really, me too, do you want to carpool? The only detour is that I have to pick up Caleb from Daycare?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

At Lunch

"Come on Rosie." Cassie says, while grabbing her book bag and keys. I took this time to actually look at her and I noticed that she was wearing dark wash designer jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt, and pastry brand hi tops. She had a small smirk playing on her lips. "Like what you see?" she asked while quirking her eyebrow as well, I couldn't help but think that that was super sexy and I couldn't help but respond with a "Yeah" and that just made her smirk wider.

"Well too bad I have a boyfriend, now come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"I told you I would explain about Caleb at lunch, so we are going to do what I usually do for lunch and we are visiting him at daycare. Where do you want to stop for lunch? My treat."

"Ummm Subway, and how can you afford all this stuff if you live in a trailer, no offense?"

"We just live there because it's convenient for us that's all plus I supplement the 30 dollar a week allowance with babysitting."

"Wow you really an all American girl huh?" By now we had gotten to her car which was a baby blue mustang. "Nice car."

"Thanks get in." and with that we were off to the daycare.

Once we got there she said "Come on" we walked inside and then she started talking to the lady behind the counter. "Hey Carol, sorry I'm late. Is he ready?"

"Yeah," she then turned around and yelled "Caleb! Guess who's here!"

Then I heard a small voice yell "MOMMY!" and my eyes went wide and I asked Cassie "How old are you?"

"17" she replied softly with her head down.

"And him?" I questioned.

"Almost 4" she replied while looking, and I guess she saw the look of disbelief on my face and she started getting defensive "Before you say anything just listen, his father was 23 years old at the time and now is in jail." I started to process this information in my head, and then it clicked, the only reason that the father would be in jail is if she was raped. I opened my mouth to verify but she cut me off "Not here"

I nodded and said "You gonna introduce me or what?"

She smiled and said "sure" she then picked up Caleb and said "Caleb, this is Mommy's friend, Rosie" She stepped closer to me and Caleb said "Hi babes" while poking my cheeks.

"Wow Cas, what a charming son"

"No," she said while laughing "that is what he calls peoples cheeks, watch." She turned to Caleb and said while poking his cheeks "What are these baby"

"Babes" came his reply.

"So buddy you wanna go get some subway?"

"Yes! Is Wosie coming with us?"

"Yes she is"

"Can she cawwy me?"

Cassie turned to me as if asking if I wanted to, so in response I held out my arms to him and he jumped into them.

Last Period

We were walking into our AP Government class and Cassie walked by the teacher, Mr. Hess, and said "Off day." Then walked to her seat. I went up to him, introduced myself and asked what she meant and he said that she meant that she was having a bad day or something and it was to prevent him from instigating any outburst. I then asked why he looked shocked that she said it and he said that in the two years that he taught her she had never asked for an off day. I went to my seat and Cassie said "I have Soccer practice after school, do you mind staying?"

"No not at all" I smiled at her and she smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice that her smile was amazingly beautiful.

Soccer practice

I was sitting, watching Cassie at soccer practice and I couldn't keep from noticing her tan, toned body, her blond hair flying behind her and her light brown eyes light up as she chased the ball. I could tell why she was captain of the team; she was really good at it.

After Practice

We pulled into the trailer park, Caleb chatting our ears off when she asked "Where to?"

"Uhhh, go on Santa Fe and it's the little yellow trailer next to the big blue one."

"Is this your first time here?"

"No. Why?"

"How do you not recognize my car?" She must have seen my confused face, so she continued "Awww Newbie you're my neighbor!"

"Really? Makes carpooling a whole lot easier."

"Yep" was her oh so intelligent reply. She parked in her spot, I assumed, in front of her house, got out and said "Come over at 7 AM so we can go out to eat with Caleb and still get to school on time, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Later… Rose" she said with a wide smirk and a wink, and then she walked inside with Caleb. I sighed loudly and went home.

Cassie POV

It was around 9,I washed the make-up off of my face to reveal the bruise put there last night by my drunk 18 year old "All-American", college football playing boyfriend Blake Yankee, who, thanks to it being a school night, is all the way in Austin at UT. Sudden pounding on my door ripped me from my thoughts, as I answered the door I gasped as I saw none other than Blake at my door "what are you doing here Blake?" I asked a calmly as I could

"I came to take what is mine" he replied coldly as he roughly grabbed me.

"NO!" I yell silently thanking my mom's persistence to sound proof Caleb's room; he won't be able to hear any of this.

"I always get what I want Cassie… Always!" he whispered menacingly before crashing his lips to mine.

I pushed him away and yelled "NO BLAKE!"

"I see your face still has the mark I left you with" he said before punching me in the face, I fell to the ground and curled up in a ball expecting him to kick me but he never did, I looked up, with tears in my eyes, to see his face replaced by Rosie's. "R-Rosie w-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"I heard you screaming and came over to see if you were okay, and when I burst through the door that dude stopped whatever it was that he was about to do and ran past me" she lifted my head up and started examining my face "that's why you were wearing make-up, one of these bruises is older than the other." All I could do is nod and I sat up and started to cry into her shoulder. She just sat there, with me on her lap rocking me back and forth that is until we heard someone clear their throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Demi/Rosie POV

I was comforting Cassie on her living room floor when we heard someone clear their throat. Cassie looks up and croaks out "Brown Eyes." She jumped up and into his arms and just started crying all over again. The boy looked at me and asked me angrily "What did you do to my little sister?"

"It was not me I swear, it was some dude named Blake, look at her face, and I could not do that. Plus I just met her today"

"What is your name and how old are you?"

"Rosie and I am 18. You?"

"Bryce, I am 19. Hey Cas you want me to tell Mom and Dad?"

I thought that Bryce was pretty cute but I only had eyes for the girl in his arms then I processed what he said and asked "You're her brother? Why don't you live here?"

"I am her nanny's son, she just call my parents mom and dad."

"She has a nanny?"

"Yeah do you know who her dad is?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yeah her dad is the owner of Hollywood Records." OMG I am crushing on my boss's daughter. Not cool, not cool at all. My thought process was interrupted by Cassie's answer to Bryce's original question "No do not tell mom and dad, I can handle him."

"You always tell me that Cassie, but he has been doing it for over a year I cannot stand here and always come here to find you bruised and crying every weekend, why did you ever get with him, I thought you were gay?"

"I am. Just go I will deal with it okay?" she turned to me and asked "Rosie you staying?"

"Yeah"

A few months later I was freaking out. My crush on Cassie still hasn't gone away, and she is even flirting back. "Hey Rose you still staying over tonight?"

"Yep why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know but we need to talk tonight 'kay?"

"Okay"

Later That Night

We were on Cassie's king size bed giggling at Caleb trying to get on the tall bed.

"Mommy, Wosie, help me!" so we helped him up, popped in a movie and waited until he was asleep to talk.

An hour later he was asleep and Cassie took him to his room. I was wondering what she could possibly have to talk to me about. "Hey" her softly spoken word broke me out of my thoughts. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to hang out with my best friend. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." We laid on her bed with her in my arms, it was normal for us now that we are best friends, she shifted closer and I tightened my grip on her waist "Rosie?" her quiet voice questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Which is?"

She took a deep breath and said the three words I never thought she would say, "I like you"

I decided to tease her by joking with her "Well I would hope so we are best friends."

"I meant it as… more than friends, y'know?"

"Yeah I know just messing with you, but before I tell you how you how I feel, I need to tell you something really important." I say, getting really nervous as to how she is going to react when I tell her I am Demi Lovato, but pushing the nervousness to the side I say "It is super important and super-secret and you cannot tell anybody at all"

"Okay Rose I understand."

I get up to go to her rest room and said "Stay, I will be right out to tell you." She nodded and I shut the door. As soon as I shut the door I ripped of the red curly wig I had been wearing for the last few months to show my actual brown hair, I then took out the emerald green contacts I was wearing, and lastly I removed the make-up that that takes my hours to do in the morning. Now I look like myself I thought contently. I open the door and look up at Cassie and she literally fell off the bed in shock, I mean come on I am her favorite singer and she did just said she liked me as more than friends. "Oh my god, Cassie are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean yes, no, yes I mean your-"I cut off her fan rambling with a kiss to show her just how much I like her.

"Wow, Demi Lovato just kissed me. I think I need to sit down." She said as she sat on her bed.

"Are you okay now? Because if you aren't I won't be able to ask you the question I really want to ask you."

"I am fine now. What is the question?"

I got on my knees in front of her and said "Cassandra Marie Costa Rizzo, I like you a lot. Would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Demi Lovato or Hollywood Records, but I do own the plot and anyone you do not recognize.

It's been a couple of weeks since I had asked Cassie to be my girlfriend, and I bet you are dying to know what her answer was. I will tell you later. A couple days after I asked her, I had to come off break so I went back to LA for a couple of weeks.

I am currently in the courtyard of the school sneaking up behind Cassie, who didn't know I was back, and as I was sneaking up behind her I looked at Wolfy and the rest of her friends, whose eyes went wide(because I was me and not Rosie), and I motioned for them to be quiet. They motioned back by point to their ears and I actually took time to observe Cassie, she was blasting music in her ears while writing, which was good because a lot of people in the court yard had started screaming at me. So I walked up behind her and took an ear bud out of her ear and sat next to her on the other side of the ear I exposed. She looked to the side that had the ear bud removed and then asked "Why is everybody screaming, and who took my ear bud out?"

I spoke and said "The answer to both of your questions would have to be me"

She spun around so fast that she actually fell off the bench. I started laughing as she jumped up, yelled "DEMI!" and asked "What are you doing here?"

Her friends at the table knew about us, so I said "What? Can't a superstar come and visit her girlfriend the day she's due to be in the talent show?"

"Awww you came to see me Dems?"

"Absolutely, and some of the people at my label were already looking at your videos on YouTube and I convinced them to come see you live."

"Oh my god, best girlfriend ever!" she yelled while scratching at her wrists. Before Cassie agreed to be my girlfriend she told me that she used to cut herself when she was depressed. So when I saw her scratch her wrists I knew she cut again so I said "Cassie you wanna take a walk with me?"

"Yeah."

So I walked us to the bathrooms and pointed to the door "In." I commanded

"Okay." She said confused

"Wrists. Now." I commanded once again and her eyes widened in realization, and placed her hands in mine while an ashamed look took over her face.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, I just needed to relieve myself from all the pain."

"No more Cassie. I'm here and you have Caleb to worry about. No more, understand?" she nodded.

"Now let's go hang out with Wolfy." She nodded once again and we went back outside.

We were in Cassie's fourth period class, because I decided to follow her all day, and she was working on the vocabulary words she was assigned. She was at her table, ear buds in her ears, just jamming out, to what, I don't know, and searching through the text book for the words when the door opened, and in stepped the last person I expected to step through it. Her father, my boss, came through looking around as if he was searching for something, probably me. I turned to Cassie and asked her "Do you know your father?" after taking her ear bud out.

"Not personally, no Demi I don't."

"But you know what he looks like though, right?"

"Yes Demi, why are you asking me this?"

"Well just wondering, considering he is in the room right now." And we both looked up to see him coming towards us.

"Demi, why is he coming this way?"

"Did you forget what your dad does?"

"Maybe, what does he do?"

"HE is the owner of Hollywood Records, you know, the label I am signed with."

"Oh, naughty Demi, dating the bosses daughter."

"Really Cassie, that's what you point out right now when he is on his way towards us," and when I said that he said "Demi, what are you doing here?"

"Well, sir, this is the place I went to on my break."

"Ah I see, and who is this young lady next to you?"

"Uhhh, her name is-"Cassie cut me off "My name is Cassandra Costa Rizzo, and you are?" before he could answer the bell rang and she grabbed my arm and said "Never mind, I have to get to calculus, are you coming Demi." And dragged me to her next class.

"What was that Cassie?"

"I don't know, maybe my father, who has been missing most of my life, randomly shows up, turns out to be my girlfriend's boss, and doesn't even know who I am."

"Uhhh," I was speechless because I had never seen her so broken and so mad.

At the Talent Show

I was sitting at the judging table because the principle roped me and the people from the record company into judging the talent show. The principal comes onto stage and starts to speak. "Welcome students, teachers, parents, and special guests, to Killeen High's fourth annual talent show. We have a plethora of students waiting to preform, and to be judged by our special guests from Hollywood Records; They are singer/songwriter Demi Lovato, head produce Michael Erickson, and owner Vincent Costa Rizzo. Now I have our student body president here to tell you about our show. Here she is Cassie Costa Rizzo." We clapped as Cassie come onto the stage smiling. "Hey guys, how are y'all doing tonight?" she asked and the crowd responded with cheers. "Okay so the rules for tonight are simple, each person had drawn 6 songs a couple months ago, two of which will be performed within a group of no more than 4 people. After that the individual will then perform their remaining 4 songs however way they would like; for example, one of my songs tonight is All Around The World by Justin Bieber and since I cannot rap I have one of my friends doing the rap part for me. The last rule is to have fun and do your best. Now if you excuse me, my group is first and I have to get ready. Bye!"

Please Read and Review I would appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Demi Lovato or Hollywood Records, but I do own the plot and anyone you do not recognize.

10 minutes later Cassie, Wolfy, Krystal, and Jackie are on the stage getting ready to perform. I guess they already decided who got to go first because Jackie was standing at the microphone looking extremely nervous. "Cassie?" Jackie asked through the microphone without realizing it.

"What Jackie?"

"I can't do this"

"Of course you can, Jay"

"No I can't, I am not you"

"Nobody said you were"

"Please?"

"Ugh, fine" Cassie then turned towards the audience "I am sorry to announce that Jackie will be unable to perform her songs." She turned back to Jackie "You can play the guitar, right?"

Jackie nodded.

"Good now go grab one and stand where I was supposed to."

"Okay so we are going to start this show off with a little country."

Many Songs Later

Cassie walks onto the stage and announced that it was now time for single performances.

"First up is," she says as she pulls a name out of a hat "… me… really why does fate not like me I didn't want to go first. Okay umm I already have my songs planned out so I'm going to get ready and be back in about 5 minutes"

Cassie came back onstage and I started recording it because she asked me to. She started off by saying "Blake, sweetie, I see you and this song is for you. Crush by Selena Gomez."

_I guess I should've known_

_It wasn't gonna end okay,_

_You're such a trouble maker_

_But I like you just that way.__  
__A bomb tick ticking with neither one of us to blame_

_Just like a countdown ready to blow_

_I sat around a lot and thought_

_About the world without you_

_And no matter what you think_

_Everything is not about you_

_You think I'm still hung up on you_

_Well, baby it's not true__  
__now look at me_

_Your memories turn into dust_

_There is only one explanation_

_I wasn't really in love (I wasn't really in love)_

_It was just a crush (It was just a crush)_

_Sparks fly when we touch_

_It was never enough_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush Yeah__  
__you found one the things you need_

_There's nothing left to lose_

_The things I never wanna be_

_I owe it all to you_

_You just can't help yourself_

_It's what you do_

_'Cause this is real life_

_Not your show__  
__now look at me_

_The memories turn into dust_

_There is only one explanation_

_I wasn't really in love (I wasn't really in love)_

_It was just a crush (It was just a crush)_

_Sparks fly when we touch_

_It was never enough_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush Yeah__  
__you'll be fine,_

_Just find another girl_

_To kick around_

_Won't be long_

_Until they all know what_

_I figured out__  
__Now look at me_

_The memories turn into dust_

_There is only one explanation_

_I wasn't really in love (I wasn't really in love)_

_It was just a crush (It just was a crush)_

_Sparks fly when we touched_

_It was never enough_

_It was just a crush_

_It was just a crush (It was just a crush)_

_Yeah_

_(It was just a crush)_

_It was just a crush_

_Yeah._

Everybody started to clap and cheer for Cassie and a lot of the senior guys were taunting and laughing at Blake because he just got called out.

"And if it wasn't clear that night Blake; we are over, never to be again." Cassie said and the catcalling and teasing just got even louder thanks to that comment.

During all the commotion, Cassie had disappeared from the stage and came and sat behind the judges table "Hey Ba- Demi how's the judging going?"

"Good, that was quite the performance Cassie."

Then her father piped in and said "What were you about to call Demi?"

"Uhhh, Bailey?"

"Why?"

"That was her name while she was in disguise?"

"Why are you answering everything like you don't know?"

Then I said "Because she was lying, she was going to say babe, like best friends do!"

"You are best friends?"

"Yes"

"With my daughter?"

"Not that you knew it was me." Cassie mumbles obviously not wanting us to hear.

"What was that?" her father asked.

"Nothing, I have to go." And she walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is not a story up date it is an A/N. I just did this to tell you that Backstage Confessions is going to be a full story, and that I adopted a story from Spazzle called SWAC Season Three MY WAY, look it up.


End file.
